


Red

by sawamura__daichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Crying, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, because im mean, daichi dies, daiiwa - Freeform, iwadai, you never know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamura__daichi/pseuds/sawamura__daichi
Summary: Something tragic happens that leaves their relationship in shambles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot ah it's bad but that's okay

Red. Hajime loved red. The red petals of the roses that Daichi always surprised him with. The red trees and leaves that scattered the ground only seven autumns ago where Daichi had confessed his love. The light red tint of Daichi's cheeks whenever they would make love. Hajime's favorite colour was red.

Daichi lay on the cold, concrete ground near the gym, gaspng for breath. Hajime was hunched over him, hands scrambling over the wound on his lover's chest. The couple had been going on an evening stroll together and Iwaizumi had gone ahead just to get Daichi a soda from the vending machine. It was a simple task. The male didn't expect to get back and see his boyfriend dying on the ground.

Hajime knew he couldn't save him. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to live a happy life together. How could someone so sweet and kind and loving and _beautiful_ have their life ended so quickly? Just like that. Too sudden. This couldn't be real. It _wasn't_ real.

"H-Hajime..." Daichi breathed out slowly, his voice already sounding strained. "I'm so s-sorry..." Blood was pooled all around the two of them. It was so red, all over Hajime's hands.

Tears streamed down Hajime's face as he stopped trying to stop the rapid bleeding of Daichi's wound. He knew nothing would work. He simply crawled over to the dying male and knelt down beside him, cradling his head in his lap.

"Daichi, D-Daichi, Daichi..." Hajime's voice cracked. "T-This shouldn't have happened t-to you... It should've b-been me..."

Daichi gave him a weak smile, the heartbreak clear in his tired eyes. He didn't wanna leave him. It wasn't fair. "H-Hajime," he let out a gasp of pain before continuing, "can I-I ask you something...?"

Hajime nodded vigorously, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Daichi reached a shaky hand into his own coat pocket and produced a black box. He popped it open with his thumb and then faced it towards Hajime.

"W-Will you marry me..?"

Hajime's eyes widened. He started sobbing, his shoulders shaking violently with his loud cries.

"Y-Yes! Yes, Daichi, y-yes, I love you, p-please don't leave m-me!"

Daichi died that night in Iwaizumi Hajime's arms. His face was peaceful, a gentle smile on his lips and a single tear falling down his face.

Red. Hajime hated the colour red.


End file.
